It's All My Fault
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Natsu goes on a mission and he asks Lucy to come with him but she refused. Now, Natsu is missing because she didn't accompany him. How is Lucy dealing with it? Will she find him or will she stay burdened by her guilt forever? NaLu is 3


A/N: This is my first time writing a story for Fairy Tail. I recently got addicted to Fairy Tail and I just simply adore Natsu and Lucy. I'm a solid fan of the NaLu pair. Hope you guys like this.. :)

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be a lot more NaLu Moments. :)

* * *

><p><span>Lucy POV<span>

It's been four long depressing years since he disappeared.

A lot of time has passed since the one I love the most went missing.

It's my entire fault. I should be blamed for this but no one blamed me.

It was never the same since then.

Gray would always be quiet. Only talking when necessary and only opens up to me, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Juvia.

Erza was still the same but if you know her like we do you would notice that she was really sad because of the disappearance of a certain fire-breathing boy.

Wendy is now living with me together with Happy and Carla. Sometimes at night, I would hear her crying because of a dream about him.

Happy is always sad. The only one who could make him smile is Carla. The first year that he went missing Happy would always stay up at night and look for him until Carla persuaded him that he should stop it because it was making him weak and he might end up being sick.

Carla was never close to him but I know that she is sad. She even blamed herself for not foreseeing that such thing would happen to him but I know that it wasn't her fault. It was my fault.

Me? I never talk. I only talk to Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Juvia and Levy. I would wake up because of nightmares about him and cry. My spirits always tried to cheer me up even Aquarius is trying to be nice to me. Gemini even pretended to be him just to make me happy even for just a while.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting at the bar talking to Levy when Natsu arrived._

"_Hey Luce! Come with me on my mission." Natsu smiled at me._

"_No thanks. I'm not in the mood for a mission today. Why don't you take Happy with you?"_

"_But Happy can't come. He's with Wendy and Carla on a different mission so would you please come with me."_

"_Natsu, I said no and I won't change my mind."_

_Natsu looked depressed._

"_Natsu, I love you and I would really go with you with any mission but just not today."_

_He sighed. "Alright. If that's what you want. Bye. Take care of yourself. I love you."_

_He then left. I felt guilty after seeing him so sad but I just brushed the feeling aside._

"_Lucy-chan, you should go with him."_

"_I'm really not in the mood for missions now. I'll go with him next time."_

"_Maybe he just wants to spend some time with you."_

"_We have all the time to be together and we are always together just not this time."_

"_Okay. If that's what you want."_

_A few hours later Mirajane approached me and Levy and she seems to be in a hurry._

"_Lucy! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Natsu?" She asked._

"_On the mission? Nope. I stayed. I'm not up for a mission today."_

_Mirajane had a look of disbelief, fear and worry._

"_This is not good."_

"_What's up Mira? It's not like Natsu can't take care of himself."_

"_That's not it! His mission needs a Celestial Spirit Mage. And if you're not with him, he won't stand a chance with what he is facing!"_

_By now everyone was looking at us and I was shocked to hear what she said._

"_If he can't handle himself then he should have waited for me. We could do it tomorrow."_

"_That mission was given to him. He wasn't the one who chose it so he had no choice but to do it today."_

"_Why? Why couldn't he wait?"_

"_Because it would cause destruction to where your mom's grave. He couldn't let that happen. He knows you love your mom so much."_

"_I have to go after him."_

"_Take Gray and Happy with you."_

"_Gray? Happy?"_

"_I'll go. That fire-breathing idiot. He should have just told us."_

"_Aye!"_

"_Lucy, I'm coming with you." I saw Erza and nodded at her._

"_Thanks guys."_

_We rushed to find Natsu but when we arrived there it was too late._

_We couldn't find him. The people who requested the job told us that Natsu has indeed arrived there already and had gone to fight the monster that was causing trouble there._

_I was so angry that time that I ended up killing the monster._

_When we returned to the guild all we could say to the master was Natsu is missing._

_FLASHBACK END_

We don't know if he is still alive or dead.

We tried looking for him but we were unsuccessful.

Natsu, where are you? I'm sorry. Please come back. We miss you. I miss you. I still love you.

With that I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up. I took a bath and went downstairs to cook breakfast for me, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

Soon Wendy went downstairs.

"Morning Lucy."

"Morning Wendy. Take a seat. Let's eat. We have to go to the guild."

She sat down and started eating.

"Where is Carla?"

"She is waking up Happy."

Happy and Carla appeared and took their place and started eating.

It was quiet. We were not in the mood to talk.

After eating I washed the dishes brushed my teeth and we went to the guild.

At the guild, it wasn't noisy anymore. It was very quiet.

We took a seat on the table the Team Natsu usually occupied.

Erza, Gray and Juvia soon arrived.

"Let's do a mission."

We all looked at her.

Today was the same day that Natsu went on that mission four years ago.

"I know Natsu wouldn't want us moping around. I know what day today is. I just thought that maybe so that we wouldn't be too depressed today we would go on a mission to keep ourselves busy." Erza looked serious.

"Alright. I'll go."

I looked at Gray. I never thought he'd go.

"I'll go too." I said.

Wendy, Juvia, Happy, and Carla just nodded.

Erza looked for a mission and we went on our way.

When we rode the train, I remembered how Natsu would feel sick and he would always lay his head on my lap to sleep as to not get affected by the transportation.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

I looked behind me and saw Juvia.

"It's alright Lucy. Juvia is here for you. Juvia knows how you feel. If Gray-sama would ever disappear Juvia would be in the same condition as you are in. Let the rain fall from your eyes."

"Thank you Juvia." I cried on her and we went inside the train.

We were quiet. No one wanted to speak.

It was already afternoon when we arrived.

Our mission was to defeat a Dark Guild attacking this town.

"First we need to find a place to stay." Erza said.

"There is the town. It's still a bit far but it's a walking distance. Let's go."

"Gray your clothes." Scolded Carla.

Juvia blushed.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Gray and he put his clothed back.

Happy, Wendy and Erza laughed.

I smiled. Some things just don't change.

When we were walking I saw a glimpse of pink hair. I instantly looked at it and I saw him.

"Natsu."

They all looked at me.

I pointed the man who was going in our direction.

They looked at him and were shocked.

"Hello. I see you are travellers. Welcome to our town." Greeted the boy.

"Natsu, you're alive?" I couldn't believe it.

He was right in front of me.

He then looked at me confused.

"Huh?"

"Natsu!" Yelled Happy.

Happy then jumped at him and hugged him.

He looked even more confused.

"Who are you calling Natsu?" he asked.

"Who else. You, idiot. It's you." Snapped Gray.

"Me? But I'm not Natsu. You may have mistaken me for someone else. My name is…"

"KYO!"

I looked for the source of the voice and saw a girl with blonde hair just like mine.

Tracy POV

"KYO!"

I saw him with some people who are not from our town.

I think he heard me because he looked at me and waved.

When I reached him I noticed the hand of the girl with blonde hair. And I saw the sign of a Fairy Tail Wizard.

I started to panic.

"Kyo, who are they?"

"They're travellers."

"Oh. Sorry but we really need to go. Welcome to our town by the way. Bye!"

I pulled Kyo and we ran towards the town.

"Trace! What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kyo. I just want to prepare dinner already. Wanna help me?"

"Sure!"

I looked back and sighed with relief.

I hope we don't see them again.

Lucy POV

That was weird. I felt like that girl wanted to get away from us as soon as possible.

What's with her?

Erza started walking towards the town.

When we reached the town we separated from each other to find a place to stay.

A few minutes just passed by but it seems that Gray and Juvia has already found one.

We went there and decided that we should eat first. It's almost dinner time.

We went to a place called Tracy's Buffet.

We sat down and ordered our food.

"The one we saw earlier, could it be Natsu?" Asked Gray.

Erza frowned and said, "I don't think so. That girl called him Kyo. And if he is Natsu, he should have recognize us."

Erza has a point. I guess he just look a lot like Natsu.

"But it is possible that he lost his memory."

We all stopped eating and stared a Carla.

"Carla has a point. Juvia also thinks that the boy we met earlier is Natsu."

"But I didn't see the sign of Fairy Tail him. How could that be?"

Wendy also has a point. Now I'm confused.

All of us kept quiet and thought about what was happening but someone interrupted our thoughts.

"Hey! You're those travellers! Trace, come here!"

The girl we saw earlier approached us but I saw that there was guilt and uneasiness in her eyes.

"Hello! I'm Kyo Dragonair and here beside me is my girlfriend Tracy Surge."

He couldn't be Natsu. I know he would never forget about our love for each other.

"Erza Scarlet. That boy is Gray Fullbuster, next to him is Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, the white cat is Carla, the blue cat is Happy and the girl next to me is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Kyo, I'll be in the kitchen. Follow me afterwards, okay? Nice to meet you everyone but I have to work. See you again next time."

Tracy went inside the kitchen.

"Hmm. Happy and Lucy? Those names seem familiar but I'm pretty sure I haven't met you before."

"Kyo-san, how long have you been here?" Asked Wendy.

"I don't know. Maybe since I was born? I'm not sure. I had an accident before and I had a memory loss."

Could he be? Is that you Natsu?

"When did this accident happen?" Asked Gray.

"I think four years ago."

Oh my god! It is him! But why doesn't he have the sign?

"All I could remember that time was a my girlfriend having a long blonde hair. And that's when Trace told me that she was my girlfriend."

I guess I got my hopes up too high.

I frowned and looked outside.

"Kyo-san, you know I'm a mage. Do you want me to heal your memory loss?" Wendy looked at him.

Kyo turned to her and thought for a while but nodded anyway.

Wendy started her spell. It took some time for the spell to take effect just then the Dark Guild attacked the town.

"Come on guys. Time for us to get to work."

We stood up and went outside to fight the Dark Guild.

I fought using my whip but I didn't notice someone was trying to attack from my back.

"Luce, watch out!"

I looked behind me and saw Kyo attack the man who was trying to attack me.

But that wasn't the reason why he caught my attention.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Luce. Sorry. If you don't want to I won't call you like that again. I don't know why but I feel comfortable calling you that way."

"It's alright." I smiled at him.

Suddenly a big rock fell above us.

I decided to use my Spirits.

I summoned Leo and when he appeared, "Lucy what happened to yo- Natsu?"

"I'll explain everything later, Loke. For now can you please remove this big rock? Thank you."

Loke punched the rock and it broke into small pieces.

"After we finish this I'll explain. Kyo please step back."

Loke nodded and we started attacking the enemies.

Soon the battle was finished and we obviously won.

I explained everything to Loke and he said, "Lucy, I think he is Natsu." With that he disappeared.

I looked back at Kyo and saw him holding his head.

We all rushed to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"What did you do? You're manipulating my memories! This isn't true! I'm not a mage. I'm not Natsu. I'm Kyo!"

"Kyo! Enough! I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry but I lied to you. You are not Kyo. You are Natsu Dragneel. A Fairy Tail wizard and a dragon slayer. I'm not your girlfriend."

"But you're blonde! You're the one in my memory."

"No I'm not. I think your real girlfriend is Lucy Heartfilia."

I stared at Tracy. She was hurt. I know she loves him but she chose to tell us the truth.

"I was afraid that this would happen. Sorry Natsu. Remember. Remember everything. Maybe removing my invisible spell on your Fairy Tail sign would help you remember faster."

She chanted some spell and Natsu's sign started to appear.

Suddenly Natsu stopped and said, "I remember everything. Lucy, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Gray and Carla I'm so glad to see all of you."

"Natsu, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Tracy. Thank you for telling me everything and taking care of me. I think I should go back to Fairy Tail now. I want to go back home to my family. I've been away from them for far too long."

Erza and the others smiled.

This was too much to process so I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I thought that everything was just a dream.

Maybe finding Natsu was just a dream.

I was about to believe that but I felt someone else on my bed.

I looked beside me and saw Natsu. Right then I realized it wasn't a dream. It was true.

I started crying and soon Natsu opened his eyes.

"Hey Luce why are you crying?"

I hugged him and said, "You're back! You're really back."

"Sorry for worrying you, Luce. I'm home."

"Welcome back Natsu."

I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Don't ever leave me again. I love you Natsu."

"Don't worry I won't. I promise. I love you too Lucy."

* * *

><p>AN: So how was that? I know it's not good. Sorry. Please review!

~Lala-chan


End file.
